


Let's Cheer the Creeper Up

by RageHappyRoses



Series: Team Lads Could Use a Little Sunshine. [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin sighed and laid his head down on his desk, he wasn't feeling all too happy or himself that day. All the videos they had recorded had severely lacked in Gavin Free commentary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Cheer the Creeper Up

Gavin sighed and laid his head down on his desk, he wasn't feeling all too happy or himself that day. All the videos they had recorded and severely lacked in Gavin Free commentary. Michael, who happened to be editing a Rage Quit right next to him saw the Brit set his head down. "You alright Gav?" He asked as he set down his headphones. "I'm fine." He muttered into his arms. "No, you're not...you haven't been yourself all day. Did something happen?" Michael slid his chair over to Gavin and rubbed his back slightly. Gavin sat up and gave his boyfriend a glare. "Don't make me get Ray" Michael said with a slight smirk on his face. Gavin's glare remained. "No, you've done it. I'm gonna go get Ray." Michael smirked and got up and left the room. Gavin sighed heavily and thudded his head against the desk. 

A few minuets later the door opened but Gavin didn't want to look up. Before he knew it light kisses were being placed down the back of his neck. He shivered and relaxed a bit, still not wanting to look at the person. He felt marks beginning to be left, "mnh...mi-cool..."the Brit cooed softly. "Try again" Rays voice whispered in his ear. He looked up at the younger's smirk, "Ray?" Gavin began to stand up but he was pushed back in to the chair, Ray now sitting on his lap, legs on either side. "Ray what are y- " he was cut off by Ray's lips on his. He gave in and kissed back, letting his hands slide down his other boyfriend's back. "Well, starting the fun without me?" Micheal said stepping in to the room with the same smirk. "By all means...join us" Ray said, attatching his lips to Gavin's neck once again. Gavin bit his lip and looked over to Micheal with longing, "mi-cool...please..." he pleaded with a soft moan.

"How can I deny when you look like that?" The Jersey man said and pulled his lips to Gavin's, kissing him passionately. Ray got up and led Gavin over to sit on the couch, reclaiming his spot on Gavin's lap. Michael wanted to finish what he started and pulled the Brit into a lust-filled kiss. Gavin moaned lowly as Ray grinded together their growing erections, Gavin's more that Ray's. The Puerto Rican man slid off Gavin's shirt along with his own and Michael soon followed. Gavin pulled away from Michael's kiss and kissed Ray, letting his hands undo the younger's pants. Micheal began to leave marks on Ray's neck, causing him to sigh loudly in to Gavin's kiss. Gavin smirked and reached in Ray's pants to rub his erection. "Fuck...Gavin.." Ray sighed as he leaned his head back to give Micheal more access. As soon as Ray could feel his climax approaching he pushed Gavin down on his stomach and kissed down to his pants, immediately removing them along with his underwear. Micheal walked around to Gavin and unzipped his pants, pulling ot his cock. "Suck bitch." Micheal demanded with a smirk. Gavin took it in to his mouth and began to Suck as Ray found the lube between the couch cushions and lubed up his fingers to stretch Gavin. The Brit nearly choked when he gasped at the feeling on Ray's fingers inside him. Gavin moaned as he bobbed his head on Michael's dick. Michael grabbed Gavin's hair and started to fuck his mouth, "ah...shit Gavin..." he groaned out. Gavin pulled away from Michael panting loudly, he cheeks red from the effort. Ray pulled Gavin's face to kiss him, still moving his fingers inside him. 

Ray pulled the Brits bottom lip between his lips, pulling on it with his teeth with a smirk as Gavin groaned. Michael was lazily rubbing his dick at the sight of Gavin's red cheeks and dishevled hair, Gavin saw him out the corner of his eye and turned back to Michael pulling him into a kiss similar to Ray's. The Puerto Rican removed his fingers and lubed up his cock, "fuck ....you guys are fucking hot..." he chuckled slightly. Gavin pulled away panting at looked at Michael with a smirk, " fuck me Ray..." he breathed. Michael raised an eyebrow with a chuckle. Ray shoved in to Gavin without a warning, causing the Brit to gasp loudly and grab the arm of the couch tight. "You like this don't you..." Michael said lowly, grabbing the brit's hair and forcing him to look up. Shoving his cock again in his boyfriend's mouth, Gavin took it willingly and whined at the pleasure of Ray sliding in and out at a slow pace. "You love having my dick in your mouth...Ray's cock in your ass..." Michael continued to shove hid dick down his throat. Gavin whined in pleasure at Michael's words, hoping Ray would speed up soon. Ray wanted to hear the Brits whimpers and muffled high-pitched moans, speeding up he got just that. He grabbed Gavin's hips tight and thrusters hard into him. Ray breathed heavily and looked to Michael who's face was flushed as he too panted hard. Ray pulled Michael to kiss him, running a hand through his curly hair, the Jersey man softly sighed into Ray's Mouth.

Their kiss was broken when Gavin moaned loudly over Michael's dick. Ray smirked and looked down, grabbing Gavin's hips and fucking him hard as he could. Michael pulled his cock out of Gavin's mouth slowly and began to rub it himself over the Brits face. "Ah...r-ray...I'm...gonna cum..." Gavin groaned. "Come on and cum then..." Ray grunted, grabbing a hold of Gavin's ass. "Come on Gavin...be a good boy and cum for us...I'll fucking cum all over you if your good" Michael chuckled with a slight pant. Gavin let out a loud yell before he arched his back and came onto the couch. Ray kept thrusting, desperate to reach his climax. "F-fuck Gavin..." Ray groaned as he thrusters a last time and came inside Gavin. Michael smirked as he continued rubbing his cock. "Please mi-cool...mnh..please...cum on me" Gavin begged breathlessly. Michael grunted lowly as he came over the brit's face. Ray pulled out and turned Gavin to face him, cleaning his face of Michael's cum. "God..." Gavin sighed as he fell limp. "Yeah...fucking hell" Michael sat in his computer chair and tucked his dick back in his pants.Ray smiled as he laid on Gavin, "feel better?" Ray whispered in the brit's ear. Gavin chuckled, "a whole lot".


End file.
